Turning The Page
by Heel Princess
Summary: Randy finds a new conquest but shes not so eager. Will he keep in persuit or will her superstar father get in the way. Randy oc paul ric dave show trish lita stephanie. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm not finished my other story cursed beginnings yet but this story struck me the other day not so sure where its going but the opening scene came to me like a dream the. It's in the time of evolution I'm really bad at keeping to timelines so please forgive me. Anyway enjoy review and help for ideas. I'm going to call hhh, hunter in the story 1 because I like it and 2 less confusion from 2 Paul's. So here we go.

* * *

**

Randy pov

She sat there tracing her finger along the edge of her martini glass. She was exactly what I was looking for. She was about 5'4 with long blonde hair and the classic blue eyes. I could see her red lace bra peaking through her black dress and I couldn't help but wonder what she'd look like out of it.

I watched her tilt her head back and down the rest of her martini before fixing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. I loved how sophisticated they made her look and the way they highlighted the way her nose crinkled as she downed the alcohol.

"Randy Orton." I said standing over her. Nothing. She didn't even look up.

"Hi there I'm Randy Orton." I said as I leaned up against the bar next to her.

"Is that supposed to intrigue me or something?" Oh a feisty one. I like um feisty.

"Well yes, yes it is. Can I buy you a drink?" She giggled slightly. A good sign.

"You've got all the answers don't you?"

"Yup." I looked over and saw Hunter and Ric watching my every move. I hated the pressure they put on me. I couldn't strike out not with them watching.

"So how about that drink?" I asked again this time moving closer to her. In my experience you make eye contact with a girl it makes her feel like she's all you care about. And for that second she kinda is. Well the things you could do to her are.

"Not thirsty."

"Come on."

"Are you deaf and stupid I said I'm not thirsty."

"Ouch you hurt my feelings."

"Good maybe you'll leave me alone."

"That's not nice I don't even know you."

"And that's how I want to keep it."

"At least tell me your name?"

"Page." She said. "Now get lost."

"I know you don't mean that baby."

"I'm not your baby." She said throwing my drink in my face before storming off.

"No she's my baby." I heard a voice say. I turned around to be face to face with Paul White the big show.

"So you best be leaving her alone."

How is it that I tried to pick up the one girl in the room that was Show's daughter?

I placed my tail between my legs and hurried back to the table with Hunter and Ric.

"Smooth." Ric said to me.

"Ya way to strike out." Hunter said laughing.

I felt an arm come around my shoulder. "Aw come on guys go easy on the kid." It was Stephanie. I always felt uncomfortable when she came out with the guys. Maybe just maybe it was because I was fucking her and here we are having drinks with her husband. Steph was hot kind of like that every boys fantasy type thing and when she first came on to me I turned her down. I mean something didn't sit right with me sleeping with a woman whose husband is jumpstarting my career. But she can be very persuasive, trust me.

"Young Randal has failed again I see." Dave said sitting down to the table. "Don't worry I'll give you one of the many women throwing themselves at your truly." He pointed to his chest like he was the shit. Dave always managed to lighten the mood.

"I'll have you know I have hundreds of women throwing their selves at me. But I just wanted that one." I said turning to look for her. My eyes found her sitting with Lita and Trish fussing over each other's hair. Something told me that this wasn't the last I'd seen of Show's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes hadn't left her since I sat down. I was drawn to this girl and I didn't know why. I saw her retrieve her purse from the table and head outside. I instinctively followed her.

Out of the dim light of the club I could tell she couldn't be more than 18. I watched her fumble with her lighter before she lit herself a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, you know." I said as I walked up behind her.

"So will a lot of things." She said holding the cigarette to her lips.

"Touché." I said pulling my own cigarette form my front pocket. "Got a light?"

She lit me up before turning back to facing the road.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked her.

"No. Staking someone?"

"No just making friendly conversation."

"Well if you must know." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Traffic sooths me."

"That's really weird."

"Don't judge me." She said shaking slightly.

"Oh I'm not." I said moving myself to stand behind her. "It's just odd that's all."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"So how come you didn't mention you were the big shows daughter earlier?" I pried.

"I'm sorry am I just suppose to announce that every time I meet someone? Especially in the short conversation like we had. Or wait better yet I get a giant sticker that says "I'm Show's daughter" and slap that on my forehead." She said as she turned on her heals.

I chuckled to myself; she sure was a feisty one. "No need for all the hostility."

"I'm sorry if I don't bow down to the almighty Orton."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh my dad has told me all about you." She said.

"That's funny because I haven't heard shit all about you." I said.

"Ya well I guess my dad doesn't want a womanizing man whore knowing about his young virtuous daughter."

"You virtuous?" I said pleased with myself.

"Very funny." She said pulling her scarf closer around her neck.

"You cold?" I asked her.

"No I shiver for fun."

"Here. I said tossing my coat at her. "Hang it up when you get inside."

I stomped out my cig before returning to the club and my table with Hunter, Dave, and Stephanie.

"Where's Ric?" I asked upon arrival.

Dave leaned back on the chair and nodding in the directing of Ric and some women.

"He's trying to pick up some broad. I swear each year he gets older and they keep getting younger. He could be these girls grandfather's."

I laughed and slapped Dave on the arm. "That's good old Ric for ya." I took the last swig of my beer and just listened to the music hip-hop was more of my friend John's thing but enjoyed it now and then.

"Baby." I heard Stephanie whine. I almost looked, almost. "What are we doing tonight?"

Hunter just shook his head at her. "I got work to do babe."

I knew what that meant. It meant I had work to do to. Work involving a certain McMahon and I don't mean Vince.

I pushed my chair back and got up for the bar. "Another beer." I mouthed to the waitress.

Stephanie wasn't far behind as she soon pushed her way up to the bar beside me.

"Hunter has to work so we get to play." She said dropping her hotel key into the front of my dress shirt.

I looked at her. There was no denying that she was extremely gorgeous and I always loved when we got to play.

"I can't wait." I said looping my arm around her waist and pressing my lips to her ear. I could tell she was aroused by the way she shudder against me.

This was the effect I normally had on women; putty in my hands. But why was I still thinking about how cute Page looked in my jacket in the parking lot?

Someone tapping me on the shoulder interrupted my thoughts. Assuming it was a fan I took my time turning to acknowledge them. I was surprised when it was not a fan but Page standing there holding out my coat.

"Thanks. I didn't know where you had it hung so I decided to just give it to you."

Oh boy I wanted her to give it to me.

"Oh thanks."

"So I was thinking." She said. "I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier and was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk to get to know each other."

I wanted to say yes but I remembered my plans with Steph. I couldn't just blow her off because daddy's little girl had quite the temper and was quite the lover to.

"I'm sorry I can't I have other plans."

I could see the hurt on her face. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you missing out on fucking some slut."

With that she just turned and walked away. I knew I had just blown my shot with her but what was I suppose to say? She was right after all.

"Randy Randy Randy!" Stephanie shouted as she bounced up and down in front of me.

"Fuck me!" She cried. What did she thinking I was doing? As much as I loved dirty talk sometimes it confused me.

I let out a deep grunt as I came inside her.

"Oh god that was amazing." She said as we collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap.

Steph was sultry and seductive, the sex was incredible yet here I was thinking about some slightly innocent young girl.

"So I'll see you soon?" Steph asked as she flattened out the wrinkles in her pleated skirt.

"You can count on it." I said with a wink and a smirk.

I got dressed and headed down stairs to try and pick up another girl. What can I say I'm young and lonely? Steph doesn't care either I can fuck whoever I want as long as I'm still fucking her.


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stretched. 11:14 AM. I had to get up and work out now if I wanted to make it to the arena at a decent time for a warm up. I rolled over and got out of the silky sheets (per request of course) and realised there was a lump in my bed. Aw yes I entertained again after Stephanie left.

"Excuse me but you're in my bed." I said as I yanked the sheets off her naked body.

"Excuse me but you invited me into your bed." The red head spat.

"And now I'm inviting you to leave how ironic." I said shoving her clothes at her. "So get."

She quickly got dressed. No panties I noticed if I wasn't kicking her out id invite her in.

"You're such a jerk!" She yelled on her way out.

"I know isn't it wonderful."

She just screamed and slammed the door. Why do they always slam the door when they leave? To announce they're leaving? I told them to. Or is to try and damage something of mine? I don't own the door. Oh well broads are broads I guess. If I spent time trying to figure them out I'd never have time to nail them all.

On my way to the gym a pair of gorgeous legs bending down in front of a vending machine distracted me. I soon placed the legs to belong to young Page.

I snuck up behind her. "Eating out of vending machines and smoking? You must really have a death wish."

"No you do." She said. "Why won't you leave me alone? Did your slut from last night catch something and leave you?"

"No."

"She didn't leave or she didn't catch anything?" She said with a smirk. Much like my own actually. It was quite attractive. I needed away for her to forgive me for leaving last night. Aw I know guilt. Guilt trips always work. And no it doesn't involve tricking her into thinking I'm dieing. Of AIDS anyway. I KID I KID!

"Neither. I wasn't with a slut last night I just had work to that's all." Not really a lie?

"Oh." She said quietly. It was working she felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"It's cool. I deserve that. I have a bad reputation because I made it."

She giggled a little it was cute.

"How about you throw out those chips and I take you out for a real breakfast."

She linked her arm in mine as we walked out to my car. I guess my workout can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**so guys thanks for the reviews so far keep it up. i'm really enjoying writing this story. sorry for the chapters shortness but i find i put more details into the scenes if i keep um small. so until next time kiddies** _cake rocks the body that rocks the party_

* * *

Page and me were sitting in Denny's eating waffles and playing 21 questions. 

"Ok favourite movie?" I asked.

"Easy." She said.

"Oh ya?"

"Dirty dancing you?" Page said stuffing another bit of waffle in her mouth.

"Scareface." I said smirking. Who doesn't love Scareface?

"Typical." She shot back. "Ok my turn. Favourite place?"

"My old house."

"Why?" She asked me.

Why did I feel so comfortable disclosing all the intimate details of my life with this girl?

"Memories from when I was a kid. When my dad would come home off the road I was the happiest kid in the world."

"Ya I know what that's like."

"What's yours?"

"The wrestling ring."

"I never knew you wrestled."

"I'm learning." She blushed.

The conversation was too cute for my playboy image I need to heat up this little game of 21 questions.

"What's your biggest sexual fantasy?"

"That's embarrassing." She said.

"Come on tell me. Maybe could help you out." I said with the signature eyebrow raise.

"Ok…I guess it stems back to my fascination with wrestling from dad leaving as a kid. But I've always wanted to have sex in the middle of the ring. Weird I know but it's some suppressed childhood issue."

"Hot."

"So what's yours?" She said leaning on her hands intently.

Truthfully I've pretty much lived out all mine but that was no fun for her.

"Well…" I said leaning over the table. "First there's me…" I got close to her breathing down her neck. "…And a pretty little blonde…"

"…Ya?" She said. I could tell I was getting her all hot just by being this close to her. Almost teasing her really. But before I could say anything else my cell vibrating across the table interrupted me. I flipped it open.

You, me, whipped cream, handcuff's. Any questions? Steph 3 

No Mame. I guess my little breakfast date could end in time for a little lunch date with Steph.

I texted her back.

Where is Hunter??? Randy 

Page looked at me intently across the table.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I think I have some work to do?" I said.

"Oh." She looked sad. I guess I was really getting to her.

"Come to dinner with me later?"

She nodded as I got another text from Steph.

Out. When the cats away the mouse shall play and I'm awfully Randy, Orton. Steph 3 

Mmmm I was going to enjoy this.

"So I'll see you later." I said getting up to leave.

"Sure thing." She sighed.

I felt sort of bad leaving her there to go fuck Steph. But little Orton would kill me if I didn't listen to him. He's usually right. He got us this far anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

I parked my Lamborghini in the garage and stepped out of it. I gave myself the once over in the side mirrors, not to shabby.

"Steph." I called as I entered the elaborate mansion. "You in here?"

I made my way up the twisty staircase as I followed the sound of music coming form upstairs. The sounds lead me to her master bedroom. I knew it was her room of course I'd been in their bed on numerous occasions since we started this whole thing. I swung the large door open to reveal Stephanie sprawled out across the king size bed in her birthday suit.

"What took you so long?"

I flung my bag down onto the white carpet.

"Traffic." I lied.

"Stephy hates to wait." She pouted.

I walked the short distance from the doorway to the bed and placed my lips on hers.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." I said kissing her again. Page was sweet but Steph was a woman. There I go again thinking about that girl before I have my way with Steph. Well she has her way with me.

"Uh-uh young Randal. My rules remember? You came here on my terms." Steph said pushing me off her and back onto the bed.

"Mama wants to play." She said pulling a pair of handcuffs from behind her back.

She climbed on top of me and quickly discarded my shirt before cuffing my wrists to the bedposts.

"Kinky."

"Don't speak." She said making quick work of my belt then my pants.

So picture this. I'm cuffed to a bed in nothing but my underwear and she's on the bed in front of me shaking a can of whipped cream up.

"You weren't kidding in that text."

"Nope." She said sloppily writing her name on my chest in the cream.

"Property of Stephanie McMahon." She giggled. "Just one more thing before I'm ready."

"What's that?" I asked.

"This." She replied holding out a piece of cloth. Steph proceeded to blindfold me.

I could feel her nipping and licking her way up and down my chest and stomach. Removing the graffiti she'd left there.

"You taste so good." She moaned. I love how I turned her on without doing anything. Some guys would hate it if they were just some piece of meat to a girl, but me on the other hand? I love it.

After her little "snack." I could feel her going for the boxers. I knew I was ready but I just wish she'd let me out of these damn cuffs.

"The things I'd do to you if I could move baby. You wouldn't be able to move for a week."

She ignored my comments and continued her little tease before she reached her finally destination.

"Mmmm Stephy baby." I cried out in pleasure. Trust me gals nothing is more pleasurable to a guy then head. I don't care how bad this sounds but if you want a guys attention just suck him off. Plan and simple.

After a whole lot of begging and one free ride on the Randal express she let me out of my constraints. The whole thing had been driving me wild so I decided I could fuck her stupid. I was pounding Steph like crazy when I noticed the time. My date with Page! Here I was having some of the best sex of my life and I knew I was going to leave to go out with her.

"Stephy baby I gotta jet." I said getting up and quickly hauling on my pants.

She wrapped the satin sheet around her wet body. "Right now?"

"I'm afraid so. I've got shit I've got to do. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You fucking better Randal Keith." I kissed her goodbye on the forehead. What a gay thing to do I just fucked this chick senseless and now I was kissing her on the cheek like I was her goddamn brother or something.

I hurried home showered and changed before I rushed off to the restaurant that I'd texted Page to meet me at.

I pulled up to the swanky place and handed my keys off to the valet.

"Reservations for Orton." I said tapping my hand on the concierge's desk.

"Aw yes right this way Mr. Orton. You're dinner guest has already arrived."

He led me to the private table I'd requested on the patio outside. I knew Page would eat it up, all girls do. The view of the ocean was "simply breath taking" as they all would say.

She had on a short red dress with black spike heals. Her hair was whip straight and her cute little glasses were gone. The sweet and innocent looked hot and delicious.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." She said. "You look very handsome to."

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was crazy." Same excuse on the same day a new record.

"Your not late I'm a little early." She said nervously tucking one of her gold locks behind her ear.

"None the less I apologize."

We ate our meals and unlike most girls she did eat. She had stake and potatoes and it sorta turned me on. I was so sick of the salad broads. While it did lighten my check it seemed to also lighten them, half those chicks disappeared when they turned side on. Now don't get me wrong page was no big girl her pants were probly still a 1. But you could see her that was the difference.

After we left the restaurant it was pretty late. We had talked for so long we got kicked out because they were closing. I knew she wasn't that kind of girl if you know what I mean so I politely took her back to her own room.

"Page?"

"Ya?" She said.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"Me to." She said shyly I could tell she was as nervous and in anticipation of what was about to happen as I was.

"Can I kiss you?" Wow I've never asked a girl permission to kiss her. She didn't answer so I turned to go.

But before I could go she haled me back and crashed her lips to mine. I've never felt so much pent up sexual frustration in one kiss. On both sides of course. She wanted me as much as I wanted her and now I knew it. I slid a hand down her back and tried to (of possible) to make the kiss even deeper. She moaned into my mouth as I lightly squeezed her ass. I knew at that moment that if I wanted it to the Orton charm could work its magic right now. But for some reason I didn't want to not yet it wasn't right.

Randy Orton you're a pussy whipped bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

I closed the door behind me. This was going to be one long night. Cold shower? I think so. I flopped down onto the bed and flicked on the television set. News, news, and more news, why was there nothing decent on the boob tube? I was getting up to attend to my little "problem" when the door of my bathroom flung open.

"Surprise." Steph said twirling the tie on her silk robe.

"Steph what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to star at the cleavage that the tiny robe could barley cover.

"Well Randy" She said coming closer to me. "I wanted a late night ride on the Orton express." I watched her reach out and twirl her index finger on my chest.

I started to pull away but she bet me to it. I didn't want to play Stephanie's games tonight I simply couldn't stop thinking about Page.

"Steph I…." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before she dropped the skimpy robe. It hit the floor and so did my will power. My mind was no longer in the drivers seat. I tried to pull her arms off me but again other appendages were in control.

"Randy baby why are you so tense?" She shoved me back onto the king size bed. The next thing I know she's massaging my shoulders and I know she wants a happy ending. Her hands leave my shoulders and run down over my chest.

"Please? Baby don't make me beg?" She said in the standard whining Steph voice. She climbed into my lap. Think un-sexy thoughts Randy. Nope. Wasn't working.

I decided that I needed to change the subject. "Steph honey where's Hunter how'd did you get out this late?"

Well she said starting to kiss my neck. "He went to sleep and mama never got any so…" She started to work her way down my body. "I snuck over here to play with my favourite sex toy."

"What if he finds out your gone?" I said trying to fight off my primal urges.

"Don't worry so much."

"How did you know this was my room?"

"What is this 21 questions? Are you going to talk all night or fuck me?" She said climbing off me and crawling up the bed. She was obviously frustrated and need some satisfaction. I lost all my control as she quickly unfastened my belt buckle and removed my belt in one swift motion.

"I'm going to fuck you."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Steph said grinning from ear to ear. I hovered over her and kissed her gently. This was going to be a long night after all just not the way I thought.

Page pov

I had to lean against the back of the door so I wouldn't fall over. It was happening I was falling for Randy Orton. The one guy I always told myself I'd never get involved with. The one guy my dad warned me about. The same guy I once made fun of for stuffing his trunks and being a little on the dim side. And here I was literally weak in the knees thinking of him and the passionate kiss we'd just shared.

I'd almost forgot I was sharing a room until she spoke up.

"Jesus Christ stop looking so fucking happy!" Lita said sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"You're grinning like a idiot! Don't tell me you fucked Orton!" She said getting up on her knees in excitement.

"No. But I did have an amazing time and that kiss I mean...wow."

She threw a pillow at me. "Looks like the Orton charm is working again." She changed into her best serious face and voice. "But be careful young grasshopper all is not always at it appears to be."

I didn't really no what to make of her last statement but I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what she meant. Instead of asking her I switched off the lamp beside the bed and tried to go to sleep.

"I bet its not as big as they all say it is." Lita said laughing. "You'll have to let me know."

I threw her pillow back at her and rolled over to sleep.

Randy pov

I rolled off Stephanie I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen Pages face a few times during Steph's and my little "Session".

"Mmmm Randy I am in love with your dick." Stephanie said rubbing her hand across it.

"I'm glad he loves you to." It wasn't a lie my penis did love her, my mind didn't. As much as I didn't want it I was growing a conscience.

I got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To shower."

When I came back she was gone and I couldn't have been happier. I now would just pretend that none of this happened, that I wasn't a jerk, I didn't just fuck Steph and that I really had just gotten in from my date with Page.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope u get the references to the old kids show Polkaroo and friendly giant in here. Oh and I know that this is suppose to be in evolution time period but Steph and hunter still have Aurora.

* * *

**

I watched her lace up her boots from the doorway. My god she's beautiful. And she had the voice of an angel I didn't dare breath in case she'd hear me and stop.

_And I could tell you his favourite color's green._

_He likes to argue born on the seventeenth._

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes._

_If you asked me if I love him I'd lie._

She turned to get her bag from her locker and she noticed me.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked embarrassed.

"Long enough to tell you my favourite colour is red not green."

She flicked a towel at my face.

"I'm kidding I only wish that amazing voice of yours was singing about me."

"Aha amazing voice you must have been listening to someone else." She said lacing up her other boot.

I don't know what she was talking about I mean the girl could really sing.

"I had a great time last night." Before I screwed it all up that is.

"Ya me to." She said with a smile.

"So I was thinking maybe we could do something later on. You know after the show."

"Well I've got my big debut match tonight so I'm going to be really tired."

Great she's shooting me down.

"So maybe we could just hang out in your room or something."

"…My room?" I didn't mean for my voice to crack.

"Ya I don't think that we'd want to hang out in my room with my daddy and all." She said giggling.

"Ya I'm sure Paul would love that."

She stood up and pulled down her baggy shorts to reveal these tiny little booty shorts. Next she lost the big baggy RAW t-shirt and finally pulled her blonde locks out of her ponytail. The sweet and innocent was hot and delicious yet again.

She kissed me on the chick and did a little twirl. "Am I a 10 or what?"

"A 20." I said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Go get um."

"I'll see you later k? I still have to think of something to tell daddy. Wish me luck."

"Good luck on your match Page."

"I meant with Daddy." She said laughing as she ran out of the room.

I sat there on a bench thinking about how absolutely amazing this girl was.

"What are you doing in my little girls locker room?"

I looked up and I mean WAY up. And no I didn't call rusty if you know what I mean. This was no friendly giant it was the 7-foot Big Show.

"I was just leaving Paul." I said getting up. Normally I hated to look afraid but today, today could be an exception.

"You best be leaving my daughter alone to." He called after me.

And I knew that even if I wanted to it wasn't going to happen. I retreated to the Evolution locker room.

"Well well if it isn't Polkaroo." Ric said.

"Polkaroo?"

"Ya you never when you're going to show up, how long your staying or when we'll see you again." Ric told me laughing.

Everybody cracked up.

"Very funny guys I've just been busy that's all."

"Well why don't you come out with the guys tonight?" Hunter asked.

"I cant I have other plans tonight."

"Ya I bet you're real _busy _aren't ya Orton." Dave said nudgingme.

"Oooh." Ric and Hunter said together.

"You go get um lady killer." Ric said.

And I couldn't wait. Just to see Page again.

Stephanie swung the door open. She had two year old Aurora in tow that little girl had the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Daddy!" She squealed running into Hunters arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you to princess. Say hi to everyone." Hunter said pointing to us.

"Hi uncle Tista, Great great uncle Ric."

"Who taught the kid that shit? I am not her great great uncle!"

I just stood there laughing. "Language Ric."

Then Aurora came running over to me clinging to my leg. "Hi Uncle Randy!" I bent down to let her into my arms.

"Hey kiddo." I said rubbing the top of her head.

I simply adored this kid when usually I couldn't stand them.

"Your on!" A stagehand said threw the door.

We all piled out and headed for gorilla leaving Steph and Aurora to watch the match.


	8. Chapter 8

I jumped up off the bed when I heard the knock on the door.

"Randy it's me open up!"

I wiped my sweaty hands in my jeans before I got up to answer the door. I don't know why but she made me so nervous. I've been sitting here worrying if she would show or if she'd change her mind. The old Randy would have been of looking for more tail twenty minutes ago yet here we are.

"Hey." I said as I pulled back the lock.

"Hey." She said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. "I got some DVD's" She laid them on the coffee table and sat down on the love seat.

"So what did you get?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Some of my favs. I got cruel intentions, hairspray and blade trinity."

"Ew chick flicks and a movie ruined because Hunter is in it."

She laughed. "So what's first?"

"Surprise me." I told her not overly enthused.

Halfway through Hairspray I suddenly wished I had a hatchet handy; I no longer had a need for my head.

"Randy what's wrong with me?" She yelled standing up.

I was clearly taken back.

"What do you mean what's wrong with you?"

"I have been in Randy Orton's hotel room for almost an hour and you haven't made a single move on me!"

Wow I didn't see that one coming.

"Am I to ugly? To fat? TO SKINNY? What is it Randy? Come on tell me what's the matter with me?"

"Baby nothings wrong with you your absolutely perfect. Sit down."

"I feel like a leper. Why wont you touch me?" She said getting upset.

"I just didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"Yes I'm a good girl Randy but there's a little bad in all good. Come on Randy ravish me." She said pulling off her shirt and throwing it down.

So she twisted my arm. I really didn't know I could move that fast. I took her in my arms and lead her over to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her as I unbuckled her jeans. Normally I wouldn't ask that only gives them a chance to back out. But with Page I wanted it to be right for her.

"I'm more sure then I've ever been about anything in my life." She said smiling at me. I close the gap between us and kissed her.

I took my time undressing her. Soaking up every second of it. Her jeans joined her shirt on the floor and soon my shirt and pants too. I climbed over her and she wrapped her arms up under my shoulders.

"I want you." Page mouth as I unclasped her bra. I placed soft kisses down her neck, shoulders and down her stomach. I hooked my thumbs around her panties and removed them quickly. I stopped to look at the site before me. Page started to squirm beneath me trying to hide her nakedness. I pulled her arms down to meet her sides.

"Don't ever hide you body you are absolutely gorgeous." I said placing my hot mouth to hers again.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." I told her pulling off her cute little frames and laying them on the nightstand.

"I know you not looking at my eyes."

"I am." And I was. Because for once it wasn't about sex it was about me and her. Us.

I slowly placed myself inside her, giving her time to get used to my girth.

"You ok baby." She winced a little. I knew that I must be her first. I smiled knowing that a little piece of her was mine forever.

We began to move as one as I tried to bring her to climax. It was all about her.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

"Come on baby."

"Randy…" She let out. The sexy way my name rolled off her lips made me happier then I'd ever been.

I rolled off her as we steadied our breathing. She climbed out of bed and got her purse. She emptied the contents onto the bed, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

She exhaled loudly. "Mmmm that's good."

I reached over her and grabbed one to. Then I noticed her wallet there out of curiosity I opened it.

If it were physically possible my jaw would have hit the floor.

I pointed to her drivers licence. "Your only 17!"

"Ya what's your point?" She asked.

"Well I've never slept with a minor before."

"Was it everything you hoped it be?"

I couldn't believe all the wise cracks she made.

"Chill Randy I'm almost 18." She said kissing me.

As wrong as it was I was seriously falling for this girl.

"So where did you tell your dad you were?" I asked putting down the wallet and changing the subject.

"Girls night with Trish and Lita." She told me.

"Didn't they go to Trish's in Canada for the weekend?"

"Yup."

My god she was bad. And that made me want her even more. I flicked off the light and cuddled into her. No matter how bad it was, I was in the moment there was no going back now so why ruin a good thing.

Randy Orton your in love motherfucker.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for this VERY VERY short chapter but it is a VERY VERY important chapter

* * *

**She was still beside me when I awoke. Smelling the sweet scent of her hair on my pillow was the best feeling I've ever felt.

"Quit watching me sleep it's creepy." She said stirring.

I rolled off my back to face her. "But you're just to damn cute."

"Quit it." Page said pulling her pillow over her head.

Why was she so spectacular? Every second I spent with her made me love her more. Yeah I said it, I Randy Orton am in love. I never thought it would happen but it has and now there was only one thing standing in my way. Make that someone. Stephanie McMahon.

I pulled out my cell and flicked it open.

_Stephanie I need to see you a.s.a.p. Is Hunter home or can I come over?_

My cell quickly vibrated.

_No Hunter's not home but it's the nannies day off so I'm with Aurora so no time for funny business._

I texted her back.

_No funny business we just need to talk._

She messages me back almost instantly saying that it was fine.

"Babe I got to go run an errand for a few I'll be back soon and I'll bring breakfast ok?"

"Sure." She said as she flicked on the flat screen.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She told me with a smile.

I pounded on the door. "Steph open up!"

"Where is the fire Orton." Stephanie asked as she opened the door.

"We need to talk."

"Ok?" She said sitting down. "Is it important?"

"Very."

I looked over and watched Aurora playing with blocks on the floor. When she noticed me she quickly scurried over into my lap.

"Ok so spill." Steph said jiggling her leg.

"Not in front of the munchkin."

"Randy she's two relax she doesn't understand."

"Ok well…" I laid Aurora down and told her to go play and that Uncle Randy would talk to her in a minute.

"This thing between us?"

"Ya?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"It's got to stop."

"What do you mean it's got to stop?"

"I mean it's over Stephanie I cant do this with you anymore I'm in love."

"Love is for fools." She huffed placing a hand on my thigh.

I brushed it away. "I'm serious Steph whatever this was." I said pointing back and forth. "It's finished."

"And I'm serious Randy you can't just walk out on…" She paused for a second standing up. "Me." She screamed.

"Watch me." I said as I got up kissed Aurora goodbye and walked out the door.

The hardest part of all this would not being able to see Aurora so much. But that's the way it had to be, I needed to be free of Stephanie McMahon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so i was going to wate for more reviews to post but i had so much fun writing this

* * *

**Steph pov 

Nobody walks out on Stephanie McMahon. Nobody. I had to show that little shit exactly who he's fucking with. I'm never vulnerable it's not in my DNA, we McMahon's we're fighters. And I wasn't going down without a fight.

Like I didn't know what this was all about? It's that girl, that child. There are so many ways I could play this but I knew I needed to make myself look good. The destroying her and daddy's career thing would be to "bitchy."

I timed it perfectly just before Hunter walked in the door I started to pretend to cry on the floor.

"Baby what's the matter." He asked as he rushed in the door.

"Randy…" I sniffled. "He-he came in here and attacked me."

"I'll kill him."

"I thought the first time would be it but…"

"The first time?" Hunter cut me off. "This has happened before?"

"Well sort of the first time about 2 years ago he got me drunk and he he he took advantage of me Hunter."

"That motherfucker." Hunter said getting angrier and angrier. I had to stop myself from smiling. This was working.

"I didn't tell you because of evolution and I thought that he didn't remember anything. But tonight he came her and oh Hunter the rage in his eyes. Thank good Aurora was upstairs."

"We need to call the cops." I hadn't thought of this problem.

"No this would be bad for the companies interest and it's so shameful Hunter." I grabbed him by the shirt. "Please you have to keep this between me and you."

"Baby you need to…"

"Please Hunter." I begged starting to cry again. I'm a better actress then I thought.

"Ok. Everything is going to just fine." He said stroking my hair. I grinned against his chest.

I'll teach you Randal Keith.

The next bit of my plan needed more thought. Do I tell sweet little Page or her daddy? Which would cause more devastation?

I decided the first choice was best I needed to see the look on the poor little girls face when I told her how Randy and I had been fucking. How he loved it when I would do that little thing with my… I almost felt bad for the two of them you know but I didn't. This was all Randy's fault, all he had to do was keep his fucking mouth shut and let me keep mine open. But oh no he had to fall in "love" I meant what I said that shits garbage.

I saw him leave her dressing room and head towards me. I thought about the cute little day they must have spent together the cute little things he whispered to her.

"Stephanie don't you dare say anything to her." Randy warned when he spotted me headed in the direction of their locker room."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said sweetly.

"So…no hard feelings?" He asked.

Ya right.

"Randy I'll have to come to terms with you leaving us."

"Us?" He questioned.

"Randy your up." The stage manager called.

Saved by the bell. The ring bell that is.

As soon as Randy was out of site I turned back to my task at hand.

Shattering dreams. Its just one of the many services I offer.

"Hey you're the new diva aren't you?" I asked as I poked my head around the corner.

"Ya I'm Page." She said standing up extending her palm.

I know who the fuck you are blondie.

"Did I just see Randy coming out of here?"

"Ya?"

Great she looked puzzled.

"Do you happen to know what room he's in tonight."

Aha she looked so worried.

"Ya. Why?" She asked.

This was to good.

"Well if you promise to not let it get around." I said lowering my voice. "Me and Randy are kind of like bed buddies on the road and we have a "date" if you know what I mean after the show. And I seemed to have forgotten the room number could you give him my message?"

"Sure I'll do that." She said tearing up. "You'll have to excuse me there's something in my eye." Page said rushing from the room.

I just relaxed against the doorframe. My god that was fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so the next chapter is already written and its the juicy one and my fav so far so the more reviews i get on this one the quicker it goes up lol im so excited about it lol

* * *

**

Randy pov

I stepped through the ropes tonight was my night. With evolution at my side I was unstoppable. We were having a celebration of our accomplishments. Hunter was heavyweight champion, I was intercontinental champion, and Ric and Dave were tag champs. We held all the power all the titles, except for the women's title that is. And if I had my way Page would soon be onscreen with evolution holding that belt. I couldn't stand it if Hunter thought of it first and Steph was women's champ again, daddy would love that.

"To Randy, the youngest man in our little group. To you and your bright future." Hunter said as Dave raised me up onto his shoulders.

We were parading around the ring when something went horribly wrong. Hunter's thumbs up turned into a thumbs down and I was eating mat.

I looked up in disbelieve at the angry look on Hunters face.

"What did I do?" I managed to breath out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hunter yelled. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

He knew. How did he know?

"I'm sorry Hunter." I said trying to stand up. "I tried to stop I really did but she just kept asking for it.'

This seemed to enrage him more. He pedigreed me then got out of the ring only to return seconds later with a chair. I don't know how many times hit me with it, I lost count after 5. What I do know is that he wouldn't have stopped when he did if Dave and about 20 refs didn't pull him off.

I woke up in the medical room backstage. I probly wouldn't have woken up then except they were stitching me up without anaesthetic. I hate when they do that, they say we can take it because we're "big tough wrestlers." Bullshit.

I sat up holding my head. This day could not get any worse.

Hold that thought.

Page came bursting through the door like a women possessed.

"It's ok baby I'm fine." I said reaching out to her.

"Not when I'm finished with you, you won't be." She said as her hand connected with my jaw.

"What's wrong Page?"

"Tell me she's lying." She begged breaking down in tears.

"Tell you who's lying?" I asked her still not putting two and two together.

"Stephanie, tell me that she's lying."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"I-I broke it off with her today Page I swear it was over."

"Ya right." She said turning to go.

"Page wait…" She turned around. "I'm in love with you…"

There I said it, I finally said it and it felt amazing.

"It shows." She said sarcastically as she left the room.

I watched the door swinging back and forth as I fell back onto the gurney. I never wanted to get up. I needed her and now it was all over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Best chapter ever i've been waiting for this since the beggining i dont know why but i just love the thought of this.

* * *

**I woke up still on the gurney. I don't know how long I've been asleep in here but I really don't care my head was pounding. I looked around the room there was nobody around; I swung my leg over the side of the table and got up. I needed to find Stephanie McMahon. 

I stormed down the hallway. The clock on the wall read eleven o'clock. With any luck Stephanie was still here working out the kinks from tonight's show. I knew she would be in a way. She took her position on creative very seriously.

I pounded my shoulder against the door. It gave way. I suppose I could have tried the handle or knocked. But I was too angry and this way was far more dramatic.

I flung her desk chair around. I held her wrists down against the arm of the chair.

"What did you do?" I screamed at her.

"I-I-I…" She stammered.

"Spit it out!"

"Your hurting me." Stephanie whined.

"You're just lucky I wouldn't hit a women." I told her through gritted teeth.

"Why would you do this Steph?" I asked her letting her go and moving back.

"For us." She said getting up and moving to me.

"There is no us Stephanie there never really was."

"That's a lie Randy and you know it." She told me running her hands up my chest.

"Whatever it was it's done."

I shoved her hands away from me.

"Don't you see Randy, it can't be over. I can't let you go."

"Stephanie you can have any man you want why me?"

She looked away.

"WHY ME?" I yelled shaking her violently.

"Because she's yours!" She snapped back.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I released her.

"Aurora…" She said looking away. "She's yours."

"How long have you known." I breathed out sitting down. This was a lot to take in.

"Since she was born."

"How?"

"Me and Hunter never slept together around that time. We had been fighting about Joanie."

"And your only now telling me!" I said standing up getting mad again.

"You have to understand Hunter adores that child."

"And I don't!" I shot back.

She was silent.

"You know Stephanie back then you could have left him and we could have been a family…"

"But now?" She asked looking up at me.

"No."

She lowered her head.

"Oh and Stephanie?"

"Ya?"

"I'm going to fight for my child."

I walked out on her crying.

I had a child. This explained the reason why I felt so much attachment to that little girl, the big blue eyes it all fit.

I was a dad and now I needed to fight for my little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reposting 13 and 14 due to fanfictions errors last night and today

* * *

**Page pov

I was hauling my clothes off the hangers and slamming it into my suitcase as fast as I could. Still trying to keep my tears off my expensive clothes.

"Yo chica what's the rush?" Trish said as she came into the room.

"I'm leaving." I said as I ran my hand under my nose again. "Randy played me Trisha. I'm such a fool, I can't stay here anymore."

"If you let one prick control the future you have your not half the woman I thought you were."

I turned to see Lita standing against the doorframe.

"What am I suppose to do Lits? Stay?"

"That's exactly what your suppose to do. You leave he wins he got to you."

"But he did get to me."

"He doesn't have to know that. Stay here show him the tough talented beautiful girl he's missing." She said smiling.

"Ya." Trish added.

"I don't think it's that easy you guys." I said plopping down onto the bed.

"Why?" They said in unison.

"Because I'm absolutely head over heals in love with him."

"Well what exactly did he do?" Trish asked sitting beside me.

"Him and Stephanie McMahon are having an affair."

"Did he tell you this?" Lita asked sitting beside me.

"He didn't have to." I said getting up.

Trish and Lita grabbed an arm each and pulled me back down on the bed between them. They gave each other a look.

"Listen." Lita said. "If there is one thing we learned in our time in this business its that…"

"You can never trust Stephanie McMahon." Trish interrupted.

"But you didn't see his face guys he looked so guilty."

"So maybe he did something wrong but I have a funny feeling it wasn't everything she told you it was." Trish told me rubbing my back. "Hear him out."

"Ya. And if it was all the truth then kick his stupid ass." Lita said laughing.

"I don't think it's that simply I can't just talk to him."

"You have to." They said united again.

I gave them a look and they smiled from ear to ear.

"Ok ok I'll call him."

They shook their heads.

"Ok I'll call and ask to meet?"

They nodded.

I lifted the receiver and dialled the numbers to his hotel sweet. 1 ring 2 rings good maybe he wouldn't answer. But alas it was not meant to be as he breathed into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy."

"Page? Is that you?"

"Uh-huh." I managed to get out. Hearing his voice was so hard.

"Baby I miss you so much. Where are you? Can I see you?" He rambled on.

"I called to see you. I want to hear your side of all this."

"Of course and I'll explain everything."

"Good."

"So where?"

"Meet me at the orange café across the street."

"Can I come get you?"

"I don't think that's…" I look over and Trish and Lita are nodding violently. "Ok." I finished.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

"Ok bye."

"Page?"

"Ya."

"I love you." He said.

I slammed down the receiver.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy pov

When I got Page's call it was like I won the lottery on my birthday that was Christmas day, I'd never been happier in my whole life. It was crazy the way I felt hearing her voice and just telling her I loved her even though she didn't say it back.

Before I went to get ready and get Page I decided to make one more call. A very important call. I called a prestigious law firm back home in St. Louise and told them what was going on. They told me that first I should have a DNA test done and then we'd set up a meeting. I agreed even though there wasn't a doubt in my mind that little girl was an Orton. But none the less I agreed so they would meet with me.

I thought about phoning Steph about the test but I decided against it. I was afraid she wouldn't agree, no it was best to do that in person.

I showered, changed and headed out the door to pick up Page. All wwe personal all stay on the same floor so it didn't take me long to get to her room.

I knocked softly on the door. Almost afraid of what was to come. She opened the door in her blue jeans and an old baggy big show t-shirt.

"You look beautiful."

"I look like shit." She said bluntly. "You need to stop lying to me."

I peered around the corner and saw Trish and Lita watching intently. I waved and they smiled.

I placed my hand on her back and guided her into the elevator.

"So how have you been?"

"Shitty." She said looking away from me. I could tell I wasn't getting much out of her which was ok it was my turn to do the talking anyway.

We walked out of the lobby and across the street to the café. I tried to hold her hand but she just brushed it away.

We sat down and ordered some drinks. The radio played a soft song in the background it fit us so well.

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind

Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back  
but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
would just kill me if I'm on my own

Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
one more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove

Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back  
but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
when we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Fitting isn't it?"

She shrugged. "You tell me."

"I am in love with you Page. I've never said that to anyone before."

"Congratulations." She said coldly turning from me.

I let go of her hand and reached out and stroked her jaw line before I turned her face.

"Look at me." I said still cradling her jaw. "I don't know exactly what Stephanie told you. So all I can tell you is the truth."

"I'm listening."

"This all started about two years ago. Hunter was away and Stephanie called me asking me to come see her about some business. It turns out it wasn't about business at all. At first I turned her down I didn't feel right sleeping with my mentors wife but I quickly was pulled in. I'm young and I was even younger then all I thought about was sex. Truthfully that's all I thought about until I had sex with you."

"Wow was it that bad." She said.

"No no I mean that it was more with you. After we were together I knew I'd never want anyone else."

I watched her tearing up.

"So that morning when I told you that I had errands I went to Steph's and broke it off with her."

"And that's it?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "Well no."

"So it's true!" She said standing up getting angry. "You were going to sleep with her last night.

"No Page I wasn't that's not it at all. Sit down let me finish."

She sat back down reluctantly.

"It's Aurora."

"What about her?" Page said.

"She's mine."

It was such a blow. I could tell how taken back she was it was the same look that must have been on my face the night before.

"You have a child?"

"Ya. Stephanie only told me last night."

"And you believe her?"

"I've always felt oddly close to that little girl. But just in case I'm scheduling a DNA test I have to tell Stephanie at the next show."

"Oh."

"Page please believe me I want no one but you. You mean more to me than anything. I love you."

"I love you to Randy."

I got up hugging her.

"But I don't know if that's enough."

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"I'm saying I need to let all this sink in. I need to think about this. About us." Page said.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I understand."

"Thank you."

"But I hope you realise the magic between us."

She smiled and turned to go. I watched her walk away hoping that it wasn't the last time I got to speak to her. But she did say that she loved me and I could only hope that it was enough. Enough to finally settle Randy Orton down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch16 is written so reviews equals quicker update. I have also started a new fic called behind these eyes and new chap in that should be up late tonight and its a doozy so give it a quick read. i promise chaoter 2 is better then 1. anyways enjoy folks.

* * *

**

After I had seen Page I was pretty down. I realised something and that something was I really needed to look at what was important in life.

I decided I didn't want to put it off any more, so I went to see Steph about the DNA test.

I knocked once. Twice. Three times, still nothing. I tried the lock and it was open so I just barged on in.

"Jesus Steph." I said covering my eyes.

There she was in her birthday suit lying on top of the doctor of thuganomics. I'm sure they were playing "Doctor" all right.

She pulled herself off of him using his massive lock chain for leverage.

"Well well what do we have here?" I said moving closer.

She wiped the cheap lipstick off her chin with the back of her hand.

"Yo Randy what's up?" John said pounding his chest like some sort of retarded primate.

"So you move fast." I said eyeing my fellow ovw alumni. "Thought I was the only one you wanted."

"Randy I can explain." She said moving off of Cena and the couch closer to me.

"Save it. It's not like a really care. I didn't come here for you."

"Well what did you come here for?" She asked.

"Baby get me a drink." John said slapping her on the ass.

"In a minute babes." She jerked around and told him in an angry tone.

"Looks like you've really moved up in company."

She sighed.

"Don't get me wrong I like the new model, just partial to the old one I guess."

If I sound like I'm jealous I'm not. I don't mean for it to come off like that I'm just being funny. I don't care who her latest boy toy is. I thought Steph would do better is all.

"So what's all this about? You just storm into my home." She said crossing her arms.

"It's really important."

"It feels like you always have something important to tell me lately."

"Well I guess I do." I sat down in a chair by the sofa and folding my hands.

"I've contacted a lawyer."

"About…"

"We need to do a DNA test."

"Randy I don't think…"

"Exactly you don't think. That's how we got into this mess in the first place."

"I'm sorry." She said lowering her head.

"So you'll do this one thing to make it up to me."

She picked up her blackberry on the table. "How's Thursday?"

"Perfect."

That wasn't so hard.

"Oh and Steph?"

"Ya?"

"I don't doubt you that she's mine."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**yay good chapter1 hope you enjoy. pretty please read my new story chapter 2 is bar far the best thing i have ever written

* * *

**Thursday seemed to come so quick. Today was the DNA test. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I hopped out of bed and pulled my pants up over my hips. I wiped my sweaty palms down the front of my legs; I'd never been so tense in my whole life. I knew she was mine I mean I really believed that but what if by some act of god she wasn't.

Then what? I had quickly adjusted to the idea of being a dad. And if she is mine will I be a good dad? What about custody? Who would my baby girl live with? And then there were other hard questions like. How do you tell her? How do you tell a two-year-old child, whose only now speaking easy sentences that the man she thought was her dad isn't? The answer to one question bought up many others.

I was worrying so much I barley ate or slept. The fact that I hadn't seen Page since our lunch date didn't help either. I was madly in love with this girl and I couldn't see her.

The closest thing to Page I'd seen all week as her father. And I wasn't happy to see him trust me. He wasn't happy to see me either. I don't think he liked me around his daughter. Ok I know he doesn't I wouldn't either she's just a kid really. But you can't help who you fall in love with and I was most definitely in love with her.

I pulled on a RKO tee shirt and grabbed my keys and the tiny pink bag that had been beside my bed for days now. It didn't take long to get to the clinic. What did take long was getting out of the car.

I sat there for what felt like forever thinking could I do this? Should I just turn around and leave this all behind? Leave the new Randy behind and go back to the old playboy Randy. I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. This was my life now and I had to go on.

I finally stepped out of the car after 29 minutes. I wouldn't have known except for the clock in the dash.

I swung back the huge metal door. Hear we go Randy I thought. I made my way to the front desk. "Randy Orton."

"You're a little early take a seat and someone will be with you shortly." An older woman told me from behind the desk.

I sat on the cold metal chair nervously jiggling my leg when I heard the click clack of heals coming down the hallway. The big white doors came open to reveal Stephanie holding Aurora's hand and a woman I assumed was her lawyer by her side.

"Hi baby doll." I said Aurora giving her a big hug. "I brought this for you." I passed her the pink gift bag.

She smiled and pulled out the tissue paper to get to the little pink bear.

"I wuv him Uncle Randy."

Uncle Randy. It broke my heart that the little in front of me called me uncle not dad. Steph sent me an apologetic look.

"What are you going to call it?" I asked Aurora.

"Randy." She replied with out having to think.

"But it's pink."

"I know." She said. "But I wuv him and wuv you to."

This brought a tear to my eye.

"I love you too sweetheart." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Ok. Aurora Rose, we will see you now." The secretary said.

Stephanie took her by that hand to go.

"Is this going to hurt?" The tiny girl asked.

I bent down to her level again. "They are just going to take a tiny swab it wont hurt a bit. You be a brave girl for me ok."

"Ok." She said kissing me on the cheek and wrapping her small arms around my big neck. I was sort of afraid I'd break her.

The kiss she just gave me was better then any I'd ever received. It made me understand why people had kids. They love you like no body else can.

Stephanie took her down to the room and I waited for my turn. I sat there my head in my hands praying she was mine. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't know anything until I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked up and over to see Page sitting next to me.

"I needed to be here to support you." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Does this mean we're good."

"We are wonderful." She said. "I believe you. I couldn't be without you if I tried."

I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Ewwwwwwww!" I heard a little voice say.

"Aurora." I said.

Page giggled.

"Hi I'm Page." She said sticking her hand out.

"I'm Auwowa." She said still unable to pronounce her own name right. "You're pretty."

"Why thank you."

"He hem." The secretary said. "We're ready for you now."

"Hey I've got an idea would you like to colour with me over there while Uncle Randy goes to see the nice doctor."

I eyed the play chairs.

"I'm sure she'll still fit." Steph spat. I nudged her.

"Ok."

I watched Page take Aurora by the hand and lead her to the tiny play table.

"They need to bond." I said to Steph.

"Whatever."

I went back to the steal room and let the doctor swab my mouth.

"Ok we're done." He said.

"That was quick."

"If only the process was. The results will be in in around a week."

"That long?" I said hopping off the table.

"Afraid so."

I left the room and returned to the waiting area. I kissed Aurora good-bye and told her I'd see her soon.

Page and I left hand in hand which I took as the start of my new life.


	17. Chapter 17

Here goes nothing I thought as I walked through the office doors. Who made up that expression? Because right now I want to punch them in the face. It was far from here goes nothing it was here goes everything. This one moment would define the rest of my life, exactly who I was.

I slammed the large yellow envelope down on her desk. She peered out from behind the clutter and looked at me. Nervousness and worry were plastered across her pail face.

"So?" She asked.

"I didn't look." I said pausing long enough to push the envelope even closer to her. "I sort of thought it was something we should do together."

"You're probably right." She said picking it up and stepping out from the desk.

She tore the seal. Her hand would not stop shaking as she pulled out the crisp white paper.

This was it, the moment of truth. My whole life was about to change, one way or another.

I thought about what I would do if she isn't mine. I'd probly just turn around and walk away never looking back. But feelings were so involved now. Then I paused to think about what I would say if she is mine. How do we go about all the issues that would be at hand?

"She's yours." Stephanie said breathing deeply. I could hear her voice crack. This wasn't what she wanted. But for some reason it was exactly what I wanted.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." She said not giving me a chance to speak. "I mean…god…" She said sitting down in her chair. "I just wanted you so bad. I cheated on my husband repeatedly because it was fun. Fun do you hear how bad that sounds? And now his life will be crushed because that precious baby isn't his." Her face collapsed in her hands.

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean what could I say? But I didn't have to say anything. Because the next thing I knew her eyes went wide and she mouth the word "Hunter."

I turned around and there he was standing in the doorway tears in his eyes just shaking his head.

"Hunter baby." She said getting up and rushing to him. "I didn't mean for…"

"Don't fucking touch me Steph. So help me god."

"He never raped you did he?"

She looked away.

"Answer me dammnit!" He said shaking her.

"No." She breathed starting to cry.

"You heartless bitch." He said letting go of her letting her descend to the carpet.

She looked up at him begging. "Please."

"Your dead to me."

"Hunter…" She pleaded but he was already gone.

I almost felt sorry for the pitiful creature in front of me. Almost.

"You told him that I raped you! Is that what all this shit has been about?" She winced.

"Oh I'm not going to hit you. That's to easy, to good for you." I spat. "But you'll never see your child again."

With that I walked out on her to. Leaving her in her own misery where she belonged.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into my apartment I had in Connecticut. Boy was I glad I had it now I need to process exactly what I had just heard.

"Well?" Page asked getting up to great me.

"She's mine."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know this is what you wanted. And I support you we are going to make this work."

I loved how compassionate this girl was. She was only eighteen and she was ready to become a family and make the best of our situation.

"Did I ever tell you much I love you?" I asked looking into her big green eyes before kissing her passionately.

"Not in the last…3 and a half hours." She said checking her watch.

"I love you."

"I know." She said.

I watched her look at me funny and I soon realised she had noticed my hands hadn't moved from behind my back.

"Randy why are your hands behind you back?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing coy.

"Randy what are you hiding from me now?"

"Nothing." I said.

It was so amusing how worked up she was getting.

"No more secrets Randy. What are you keeping from me?"

She reached in and around my back grabbing at the bag in my hands.

"What is that? Who is it for? Who is she?"

"Whoa whoa!" I said. "There's no one but you angel face."

"Prove it." She said as she snatch the bag.

She pulled back the paper and gasped before she moved the small package.

I knew what she thought it must be and I wanted it to be that but not yet.

She pulled off the paper and the lid of the tiny ring box. I watched disappointment wash over her face as she pulled it out.

"A key ring?" She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Ya its engraved look." I said pointing out the tiny letters.

"To Page the love of my life, Randy." She read allowed. "That's sweet Randy really sweet." She said still trying to mask her disappointment.

"Ya I thought you might need it for these." I said jingling the keys.

She looked confused.

"I missed your birthday when we were apart. So this is your present."

She still didn't clue in.

"Page move in with me?"

She was ecstatic. I knew it wasn't the engagement ring she thought it was but there was time for all that soon enough. Right now I just needed her to be with me.

"Of course Randy." She said kissing me.

Wow this did seem like a wedding proposal. Well I guess it was a proposal just a different kind but still one that effected our lives together.

"Great so when do you want to do it?" I asked.

"How about right now?" She said pulling me over to the bed.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know and we'll move me in soon but right now? I need you."


	19. Chapter 19

I pulled out another handful of packing foam. "Do you really need all this shit?"

"Of course I do." She said reaching around me and into the box.

She pulled out a tiny frame, inside was one of those strips of pictures from booths at the mall.

"My god I forgot we took this." I said laughing at the funny faces in the picture.

"I'm glad we're doing this." She said manoeuvring around me and squatting herself in my lap.

"Me to."

And I really truly meant that. Two months ago? Hell no. If two months ago you came up to me and said I would soon be shaking up with some chick I would have said your crazy, but here we are.

I looked up at her and smiled. I loved the way she glowed as she proudly displayed her family photos on my mantle. She was so perfect.

"How is you're dad taking all this?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go hang up some clothes." She said trying to walk away from me.

"Baby you did tell him you were moving in with me right?"

She shifted her eyes a little. "Not…exactly…"

"Baby…"

"I'm going to I promise it just needs to be the right time."

"Babe he's going to find out soon anyway I mean what happens when you don't answer your phone? We decided this almost a week ago."

"I know and I will tell him I swear. I'll do it tonight ok I'm meeting him for dinner."

"Ok I'm not mad I just don't want to have to hide this."

"I know baby." She said.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

As she left to hang her clothes my mind started to wander. I wonder if she got them yet? Probly not I hadn't received a screaming phone call.

* * *

Steph pov.

I didn't have Randy and I didn't even have Hunter anymore the only thing I had left was my little girl and Randy wanted to take her from me. She was my world I don't know what I would do without her. With nothing left I had thrown myself into my work. Which I had been hard at work at until a stack of papers landing on my desk startled me.

I looked up to a man in an expensive grey suit. "What's this?" I asked holding up the thick pile.

"Mame, you have officially been served with custody papers from one Randal Keith Orton."

"He can't do this." I screamed slamming my fists on the desk.

"Well he just has. He'll see you in court Ms. McMahon."

Ms. McMahon. It had been so long since I had heard miss in front of my name. How could he do this to me? Aurora was all I had left. He wasn't taking her from me. There wasn't a chance in hell.

I pulled out my desk drawer and popped the top off the tiny bottle. Just one more. I kept telling myself that. These little pills were all that had been holding me together lately. I placed the small capsule under my tongue and washed it down with the coffee on my desk. I lifted the receiver to my lips.

"Get me the legal department."

"Yes Ms. McMahon?" The man on the other end of the phone said.

Why was it like a knife in my chest every time I heard that?

"I need our best lawyer pronto. It's personal."

I hung up the phone and lifted it again. This time I dialled a personal number. A few beeps later I heard his voice.

"Cena it's me."

"Yo Steph what's up I haven't heard from you since that day in your house?"

"Ya sorry about that I've just been…busy. Listen you want to party tonight."

"Sure shorty."

"Awesome."

I needed to get out and have a drink, relax. Badly.


	20. Chapter 20

Randy pov.

I flattened the wrinkles out of my dress shirt. I needed to look presentable to get in. I was going to go to a club tonight with some of the boys, it had been awhile since I'd been out and besides I had nothing better to do Page wouldn't be home.

After the show she left to take her father out for something to eat so she could break the news to him about her moving in with me. I'm sure he will be thrilled.

I rolled up my cuffs and left for the bar.

Page pov.

"So I guess your wondering why I wanted to come out with you tonight." I said to my father.

"Ya you don't seem to have much time for your old dad lately."

"I'm sorry I've just been busy that's all."

I hated that I hadn't been spending much time with my father lately. I was such a daddy's girl and now that I had a boyfriend I had been ignoring him. It wasn't right.

"So I've got something I have to tell you."

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you?" He said putting his hands to his head.

"No no…" I said reaching across the table. "Its nothing like that."

"Good you almost gave your old man a hard attack."

"So you know me and Randy have been seeing each other."

"Ya, not that I'm pleased about it."

"Well… We sort of moved into together."

Dad spit his drink across the table. "You what?"

"We moved in together." I repeated softly dripping in coke.

He got up out of his chair. "No daughter of mine is shaking up with some no good playboy."

"Daddy he's changed."

He looked at me funny.

"He makes me happy isn't that enough?" I paused for a moment. "If he hurts me you can break his legs."

He thought for a second.

"Ok…" He said getting up wrapping his arms around me. "But only because I love you, if he makes you happy then I'm happy. When you're happy I'm happy."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to peach."

Randy pov

I walked in the club and sat down with the hardy brothers and Trish.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Trish pointed to the dance floor.

I scanned the floor I saw Lita and Melina dancing with Nitro and a few others. Suddenly my eyes caught a glimpse of something I didn't think I'd see tonight.

I walked up and got between them.

"What the fuck is this?" I screamed at Stephanie.

She grabbed John and pulled him back against her. "It's called having a good time you should try it sometime."

"Stephanie where is our daughter?" I said.

"Chill captain bring down she's with her grandmother."

I looked at her closely. "Stephanie are you high?"

"Jesus Randy live a little."

I grabbed her roughly.

"Owe your hurting me." She squealed trying to wriggle free from my grasp.

"Stephanie we are going to a custody hearing in a couple of days and your out whacked on drugs having sex."

"We haven't had sex yet." She laughing and winking at me.

"Stephanie stop it get yourself together."

"What am I suppose to do Randal? Sit down and die? I have nothing left. NOTHING!" She screamed. "I used to have everything a loving husband, hot boyfriend and a precious little girl. But now you're taking all that away from me."

"I wouldn't have to if you were a decent mother!"

"You bastard!" She yelled after me.

I just kept walking until I got to my car. I put the keys in the ignition and stopped to think for a moment. I really had taken that woman's life from her. But when you play with fire you're going to end up getting burned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the lack of updates (holidays ya know) but I'm back with 2 chapters oh and I'm sorry for the inaccuracies in this court case but I'm not expert I tried forgive me enjoy!

* * *

**

I was lost in thought in the bustle of the courtroom. How had it all come to this? I looked back on the previous months. My life had changed so much. Just a short time ago all I cared about was where the next slut was coming from, when and where me and Steph could fined the time to fool around and now here I am in a courtroom waiting for the custody hearing to start.

I glanced beside me to see her sitting there, the love of my life, nervously twirling the beads around her neck. I brushed my hand against my coat pocket it was still there. Hopefully everything would work out.

I shot a look to the other side of the room to see Stephanie in tears by herself. You knew her selfish father wouldn't show up, Linda was out of the state and Shane was so mad that she had lied to Hunter he was speaking to her. Obviously her and Hunter were threw, she couldn't bring her play toy to court so all she had for support was her fancy lawyer.

Then I turned my attention to the back of the room watching the social working take Aurora out for the remainder of the hearing. They didn't want her jeopardising the trail.

"All rise." The bailiff announced.

The judge came in and announced the hearing would begin.

Her lawyer rose first. "Your honour, we are here today not for selfish reasons but to see to the well being of an innocent child. A child who only has one person in this world, her mother." He looked at me. "The child's "father" is a mer acquaintance to the enfant and therefore should not be granted full custody." The lawyer went on and on for such a long time butchering the fact that I wasn't a huge part of her life up to this point. "To rip this little girl from the loving arms of her mother would be an injustice. Especially knowing that she would be placed in the care of this man. A man who besides the fact is an adulterer he also is on the road working almost 365 days of the year. He is not in any state to or even fit to take care of this girl. He is to self absorbed to tend to a child."

"That's bullshit!" I screamed flying out of my chair. "I love that little girl."

"Control your client." The lawyer barked.

I sat down.

He smiled. "That will be all."

It was our turn. My lawyer stood up. "Not only are we here today to prove that Mr. Orton deeply cares for and wishes to be a part of this child's life but also to prove that she would be better off in his care. Mr. Orton."

I stood up and fixed my tie. "That little girl…" I said pointing to the doors. "Means everything to me. I'll be the first to admit that I was far from perfect, but finding out that I am a father has changed all that. Being a dad has become my number one priority. My relationship with Ms. Stephanie McMahon began around 3 years ago in which time we conceived Aurora. She mislead me to believe that I was indeed not the father but her husband was and I didn't think anything of it at the time. It was merely an affair one of which I never wanted into and wanted out of many times. My job was threatened as well as my relationship with my girlfriend I let all of this go until I found out about Aurora's paternity. I don't regret a second of my affair because it gave me that little girl she is my pride and joy. I don't want to take the dirty root but I am afraid that Stephanie is not fit to tend to a child I believe that she is a drug addict."

"You prick!" Stephanie screamed jumping up.

"Order" The judge yelled.

In Stephanie's fit she knocked over her purse and it flew open the contents rolling across the courtroom floor. A tiny bottle of pills rolled right up to the judge's bench.

You couldn't right this stuff.

The bailiff handed them to the judge.

"I-I-I need them to relax, to sleep, to get up." Stephanie rambled.

The judge called for recess as Stephanie broke down into the arms of her lawyer.

After what seemed like hours the judge returned.

"After much deliberation, taking into account everything we have heard and seen today, I reward full custody to Mr. Orton for the time being. Ms. McMahon I urge you to clean up your act and come see me when you get your life together."

Stephanie was held back as Page and I exited the courtroom hand in hand. In my head not believing that we had won, that Vince with all his money and power had done nothing.

The doors swung back to reveal Aurora and the social worker waiting for us. She dropped her hand and ran into my arms.

"Randy" She bellowed.

"Hey kiddo. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded clinging to my shoulder and the pink bear I had given her.

"How would you like to come home and be a family with me and Page?" I asked her laying a hand on her tiny stomach.

I looked up at Page who was beaming.

"What about mommy?" She asked looking at me with those big eyes.

"Baby mommy has to go away for a while." I told her choking back tears. Seeing the look on her face was breaking my heart. "But when she gets all better she can come see you whenever she wants."

Aurora looked at me and looked at Page. I meant what I had said to her and I vowed right then to remain true to my word. No matter what happened, no matter how I felt about Stephanie if she got herself cleaned up we could work on all being some type of family. Not the mom, dad and kid kind because I would never ever leave Page but the big dysfunction family we were.

"Otay." She said pausing for a second in thought. "Randy are you my daddy?"

Kids amaze me with their weird sense of knowledge.

"Ya I guess I am sugar." I said picking her up.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck tightly. "I love you daddy."

My heart just melted. No moment could ever live up to hearing her say that to me. I slipped my free arm around Pages waste as we left the courthouse. A family.


	22. Chapter 22

**ok so this is a tiny one but so be it. review this one and i'll get the last chapter up quickly and it's so cute.**

* * *

When we got home Aurora's new room was waiting for her. The 6 different shades of pink in that room were blinding. I didn't know that made that many varieties of atrocious. I guess I would just have to get used to it. 

I smiled as I watched Page play dolls with Aurora she was the perfect mother. I couldn't love anything as much as I loved the two of them.

I sat Indian style between them. "Which one am I?" I asked holding up one of the bleached blonde dolls.

"This one." Aurora said holding out a naked ken doll. I seriously hope I have better equipment then this guy.

"Well Randy wants to go for a drive with Page." I said placing my doll behind the wheel of the pink convertible and taking Pages doll and placing her in the passengers seat.

She smacked me lightly on the arm. "Randy!"

"What?" I asked looking at her seductively. "Did you want me to put them in the backseat?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lets have a picnic."

"What are you taking about Randy?" Page asked looking at me.

"Get the stuff out of the trunk."

"The trunk Randy there's nothing in there."

"Just do it."

She gasped as she pulled open the tiny plastic hatch.

"Randy." She said pulling out the tiny box.

I took it from her.

"I meant what I said back there. I want us to be a family."

I looked at her tearing up.

"Marry me Page?" I asked popping open the lid of the ring box.

"Yes! Yes!" She screamed throwing her arms around my neck the same way Aurora had earlier.

I slipped the ring on her boney finger. "I love you so much." I told her kissing her.

"I love you to."

"OOOOOOOhhhhhh" Aurora said laughing. "Daddy's got a girlfriend."

"I guess I do." I said laughing pulling back from kissing Page.

I pulled Aurora in my lap and put my arm around Page. "But I've got everything I'll ever need right here."

And I did. I had both my girls and the life I never dreamed I'd want.


	23. Chapter 23

**so this is it guys i'm glad this fic was so popular. i've got behind these eyes still in works and i'm going to start in a fit of passion part 2 soon and who knows when i'll get my next idea out of no where. Thanks for those who reviewed especially the faithful reviewers like giftiebee, Recco101,onetreehillwrestlingfan, and racingchick208

* * *

**6 months later.

I stood there in my penguin suit and glanced down the isle. The red carpet was quickly becoming covered in white rose pedals it was beautiful as was the rest of the church that was covered in flowers.

The music started and Aurora toddled down the isle spreading her flowers in a puffy pink dress. Page wanted white but of course it had to be pink. I looked through all the faces for her mother, she was glowing with pride.

Yes Stephanie was at our wedding. She cleaned up her act and she is back in all our lives. While Aurora lives with me she is with Steph one week a month and every second weekend. Stephanie loves that little girl so much. I watched her hand move from her protruding belly to John's hand. They were engaged and expecting a baby soon.

The music got louder and the bridesmaids marched down the isle with the groomsmen. Lita arm in arm with Hunter, I had forgiven him and vies versa, and thank god he was the best man after all. Then came Trish and Dave, who I heard rumours where dating (I wouldn't dare ask.) Finally Ric marched down by himself.

This was it the big moment.

The bridal march played and she came through the doors with her father. Her snow-white gown hugged her in all the right places, she looked like a goddess. She looked like a dwarf next to Big Show to but that didn't matter, she was simply breathtaking.

She made her way up to me; her father pulled back her veil and kissed her. "Take care of her." He said shaking my hand.

"With my life, Paul."

"Good." He said slapping me on the arm. "Cause I'll get ya."

I laughed and turned my attention to my bride staring into her gorgeous eyes.

"You're beautiful." I whispered.

The priest continued. "We are gathered her today to unite this couple in holy matrimony."

I smiled. For once I liked the sound of that, I loved knowing she was mine forever.

"Page you may recite your vows." He said looking at her.

"Randy, I don't know how we got here. No really I don't I wanted nothing to do with you!"

I laughed.

"But here we are and I couldn't be happier. You are my life, my love, my joy, and my family. Not only are you my husband but the father of my child." She said laying a hand on her stomach.

We had just found out that she was a couple of weeks pregnant.

"If you ever leave me…I'll kill you. Because Randy Orton I'd die without you. You mean everything to me." She said slipping the wedding band on my finger.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her only to be met by the reverends hand.

"Uh uh uh not yet." He said shaking a finger at me.

I smiled again and began.

"Page I never thought I could ever love a women. But I love you. When we met I was instantly drawn to you, I wasn't going to give up. I'm so glad I didn't either because you and Aurora are my world. We are family in every sense of the word but without you I would crumble. Your love leads me Page, I mean I even learn when I'm with you."

Everyone laughed.

"I mean look at when we met for example. You were the feisty blonde I wanted everything to do with who wanted nothing to do with me."

I took her hand.

"But I learned that night Page, that you can't judge a book by its cover."

I showed her the inscription inside the wedding band. That's what it said "Never judge a book by its cover."

"It's what's inside the book that counts Page, it's the pages that matter. I love you so much."

I slipped the gold band on her delicate finger.

"Always."

"Do you Randal Keith Orton take Page Lavina White to be your wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Page Lavina White take Randal Keith Orton to be your husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer for better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said looking at me.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed her deep and with passion.

"Ewwwwwww!" Aurora yelled running up and burying her face in my leg.

Everyone burst out laughing again, our wedding seemed to be quite the comedy. I picked her up.

"I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton."

I smiled, I was the happiest I had ever been. I had my little girl in one arm I was linked to my wife on the other and my hand was on her belly where my baby was inside her. I had everything. I was the richest man alive. Everything around me seemed perfect, Hunter and Lita, Dave and Trish, Steph and Cena and of course my own family.

I do believe this is the last page in our happy ending.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
